Eau de Cologne
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Berawal dari obrolan santai dengan Hara dan Furuhashi tentang parfum, Takao dan Midorima berusaha mengungkap kebenaran isu peredaran stimulant drugs yang sedang marak di kalangan pelajar sekolah menengah serta keterkaitan teman mereka dalam kasus tersebut. Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Eau de Cologne_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Berawal dari obrolan santai dengan Hara dan Furuhashi tentang parfum, Takao dan Midorima berusaha mengungkap kebenaran isu peredaran _stimulant drugs_ yang sedang marak di kalangan pelajar sekolah menengah serta keterkaitan teman mereka dalam kasus tersebut. Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, datar, gaje, abal, ngasal, OOC, plotless maybe, membosankan dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

 ** _A/N :_** Terinspirasi dari manga **Hosutan E Youkoso** (Welcome to Host Detective Agency) karangan Makoto Tateno-sensei.

Ceritanya lumayan seru, lucu dan ala-ala detektif gitu deh. Lumayan buat penghilang stress dan nambah 'pengetahuan' tentang dunia host (sebelum baca manga ini, saya cuma bisa ngebayangin Ouran Host Club. hehehe)

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit, Takao Kazunari mencoba berkonsentrasi pada buku catatan Biologi – yang halamannya terbuka pada bab tentang reproduksi – di tangannya.

Berusaha mengabaikan sekelompok siswi yang duduk tak jauh darinya, yang sejak tadi malah asyik menggunjingkan teman mereka – bukannya belajar untuk menghadapi ulangan Biologi yang akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi.

Takao mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Apalagi saat beberapa murid lain ikut membicarakan Anjou Yukina – teman sekelasnya yang menghilang hampir dua minggu yang lalu – yang kabarnya terlibat dengan seorang _host_.

Bukannya pemuda yang dijuluki _hawk-eye_ itu memendam perasaan romantis atau _kelewat_ perhatian pada gadis berkacamata tebal tersebut. Takao hanya gerah mendengarkan orang-orang yang membicarakan sesuatu yang belum dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya dengan begitu heboh.

Membuang waktu saja. Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau mereka menggunakan waktu senggang ini untuk membaca buku catatan Biologi agar bisa mendapatkan hasil memuaskan pada ulangan nanti? Sayangnya hanya segelintir murid kelas 1-B yang berpikiran seperti Takao.

Salah seorang dari segelintir tersebut adalah siswa bersurai lumut yang duduk di belakang Takao – yang rupanya mulai tak tahan mendengar bisik-bisik tetangga – membuat sedikit kebisingan dengan mendorong kursinya ke belakang hingga menimbulkan suara decitan yang cukup mengganggu pendengaran.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang belajar." Meski _gak_ membentak, tapi suara _baritone_ khas komandan pasukan angkatan darat milik Midorima Shintarou, ternyata cukup berpengaruh di kelas tersebut.

Seketika suasana di ruang kelas 1-B menjadi sehening area pemakaman. Tak ada lagi yang berani bersuara ketika sang ketua kelas menggertak mereka seperti tadi.

Bel pergantian jam pelajaran akhirnya berdering. Murid-murid kelas 1-B pun bersiap-siap menyongsong ulangan Biologi yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Di luar dugaan, bukan Bu Mizutani yang memasuki ruang kelas, melainkan Pak Tanabe – yang hari itu bertugas sebagai guru piket.

Guru itu mengabarkan bahwa Bu Mizutani tidak bisa hadir lantaran ada urusan mendadak. Ulangan Biologi pun ditunda dan sebagai gantinya, Pak Tanabe memberi tugas kepada para murid untuk mengerjakan soal latihan seperti yang diamanahkan Bu Mizutani.

Hampir semua murid terlihat gembira. Hanya Takao yang tampak lesu karena ia telah belajar sungguh-sungguh dan Midorima yang keningnya berkerut karena kecewa.

Biologi merupakan pelajaran favorit pemuda bongsor yang sangat mempercayai ramalan _Oha Asa_ tersebut karena Midorima bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter.

Sekelompok siswi yang tadi menggosipkan Anjou Yukina kembali meneruskan kegiatan mereka. Tampak beberapa siswa ikut _nimbrung_ dan perbincangan mengenai Anjou dan _host_ nya pun kian memanas.

Jenuh meliat pemandangan itu, Takao kemudian memutar badan ke belakang – menghadap Midorima yang kala itu sudah mengerjakan soal latihan hingga nomor lima. Dia meletakkan buku latihannya di meja Midorima – tak memedulikan temannya yang protes karena mejanya menjadi sempit.

" _Ne_ , Shin-chan… Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang Anjou Yukina? Kabarnya ia _minggat_ dari rumah karena terlibat dengan seorang _host_ loh!" Takao bukannya ingin ikut-ikutan bergunjing tentang gadis itu.

Dia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Midorima karena beberapa waktu sebelum Anjou menghilang, gadis itu pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Midorima. walaupun hasilnya sudah dapat diduga oleh Takao – tentu saja Midorima menolak gadis itu dengan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa Anjou bukan tipenya.

"Itu bukan urusanku, _nanodayo_." Fokus Midorima masih tertambat pada buku latihannya, tak menghiraukan Takao yang _nyengir_ nakal minta diperhatikan.

Kabar tentang Anjou yang berhubungan dengan seorang _host_ sudah berhembus sejak seminggu setelah gadis itu menghilang. Ada seseorang yang mengaku melihat Anjou menemui seorang pria muda berpenampilan metroseksual di sebuah café – tak jauh dari sekolah.

Keluarga dan teman dekatnya tak bisa memastikan hal tersebut karena sifat Anjou yang pendiam dan tak suka menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang lain.

Hingga kini Takao pun masih sulit mempercayai penglihatannya kendati telah menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Anjou Yukina yang sangat pemalu, berhasil mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Midorima.

"Anjou-san menghilang setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu. Kalau sewaktu-waktu mayat gadis itu ditemukan di suatu tempat, kau bisa dicurigai polisi loh, Shin-chan," ujar Takao seraya menuliskan beberapa kalimat di bukunya.

Deg! Midorima tersentak mendengar perkataan Takao barusan. Dia pun memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Tak habis pikir, kenapa Takao bisa begitu enteng mengatakan hal buruk yang mungkin saja menimpa Anjou – yang hingga kini belum diketahui keberadaannya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Takao!"

"Kenapa kau marah, Shin-chan? Aku kan hanya berspekulasi. Kita tidak tahu kan apakah Anjou masih hidup atau sudah meninggal. Yah… Aku sih berharap dia baik-baik saja. Akan repot kalau ternyata dia _beneran_ meninggal kan?!"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sungguh ia tak pernah mengira Takao akan berkata demikian. Membicarakan kasus raibnya Anjou Yukina dengan begitu santai seolah tengah berspekulasi setelah mengamati kekuatan lawan dalam pertandingan basket.

"Anjou belum mati, _nanodayo_. Setidaknya sampai ada yang memastikan kematiannya."

"Eehh? Bagaimana kau tahu, Shin-chan? Apa kau tahu dimana Anjou saat ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana gadis itu!"

" _Ma_ … Tak perlu sewot begitu dong, Shin-chan. Aku kan hanya bertanya. Ternyata Shin-chan diam-diam memikirkan tentang Anjou-san yaa. Hahaha."

Seharusnya Midorima sudah bisa menduga kalau Takao hanya ingin meledeknya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi… Meskipun sudah berteman akrab dengan pemuda berjidat lebar itu cukup lama, seringkali Midorima tak mampu menghindar dari keisengan Takao yang hobi membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

" _Ne_ , Shin-chan…" Takao sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan, lalu berbisik pada Midorima. "Bagaimana kalau kita ikut mencari tahu keberadaan Anjou?"

"Serahkan saja pada polisi, _nanodayo_. Kita tidak perlu ikut campur." Midorima menjawab dengan tatapan dan nada bicara sedingin es, yang biasanya selalu ampuh untuk membungkam siapa pun kecuali – tentu saja – Takao.

"Waah! Rupanya ketua kelas kita ini tega sekali yaa. Padahal Anjou-san pernah berbaik hati memberikan pembal…Hmmph-hmmpph," belum sempat Takao menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba Midorima menutup mulut pemuda itu dengan tangannya.

"Jangan berani-berani mengungkapkan hal itu, Takao!"

"Hahaha. Lihat wajahmu, Shin-chan! Kau sampai ketakutan seperti itu! Hahaha!" Takao tak bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah Midorima yang panik karena _dirty little secret_ nya hampir saja dibongkar Takao.

Tentu saja sang _ace_ andalan klub basket Shutoku tersebut tak ingin orang tahu bahwa Anjou Yukina pernah memberikan sebungkus pembalut siap pakai kepada Midorima sebagai _lucky item_.

Entah darimana Takao mengetahui rahasia memalukan itu, yang jelas… Midorima tak ingin ada lagi yang mengetahuinya.

"Apa rencanamu, Takao?" Midorima sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiran pemuda di depannya. Hampir dapat dipastikan Takao akan membongkar rahasianya jika ia tak menuruti keinginan pemuda itu.

Di waktu-waktu tertentu – seperti saat ini misalnya – Takao tampak lebih membahayakan dibanding Akashi maupun Hanamiya.

Seringai kemenangan merekah indah di wajah sang _point guard_. Dia sudah menduga Midorima akan membantunya mencari keberadaan Anjou. Dalam hati ia mengamini slogan salah satu senpai favoritnya ; _when you control informations, you control people_.

Kendati tak bisa dikatakan sebagai wujud kepeduliannya terhadap nasib teman sekelasnya – namun Takao memang mencemaskan Anjou dan tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa gadis itu.

Apalagi sedang beredar isu hangat di media sosial tentang penjualan _stimulant drugs_ secara ilegal di kalangan murid SMU – khususnya di Tokyo.

Belum ada yang tertangkap tangan memiliki obat-obatan tersebut. Tapi menurut kabar, polisi sudah memperketat pengawasan terhadap beberapa SMU yang muridnya pernah memiliki catatan kriminal dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

Memang _sih_ itu baru desas-desus. Namun virus keingintahuan sudah terlanjur menjangkiti pemuda Shutoku yang terkenal paling _gak_ bisa diam di kelas.

Rasa penasaran Takao semakin memuncak ketika sang ayah – yang merupakan seorang inspektur di kepolisian Tokyo Metropolitan – mendadak jadi sangat perhatian padanya dengan menanyakan berbagai hal tentang sekolah dan teman-temannya.

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Anjou Yukina terlibat dengan hal ini.

.

.

.

Sabtu sore menjelang malam, Takao dan Midorima segera bertolak menuju kawasan Kabukichou untuk menghabiskan malam minggu mereka di kawasan yang berjuluk _Sleepless Town_ \- mengunjungi beberapa _host club_ dan _love hotel_ yang menjamur di kawasan tersebut.

Ups! Mereka bukannya mau bermesraan di hotel atau melamar pekerjaan sebagai seorang _host_. Tapi kedua remaja itu hendak mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan teman mereka yang hilang beberapa waktu lalu.

Berpedoman pada kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa Anjou terlibat dengan seorang _host_ , Takao dan Midorima sepakat untuk mampir ke beberapa _host club_ di Kabukichou dan menanyakan kepada mereka tentang Anjou dengan memperlihatkan foto gadis itu.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh _host clubs_ mereka datangi, tapi tak satu pun dari para _host_ tersebut yang pernah melihat Anjou.

"Klub kami tidak melayani pelanggan murid-murid SMU!" Salah satu _host_ veteran membentak Takao ketika pemuda itu bertanya tentang Anjou.

"Dia tidak pernah datang ke sini. Aku tak akan tertipu walau gadis ini mengubah penampilannya," terang _host_ lainnya. Pencarian yang memakan waktu hampir tiga jam tersebut akhirnya tak membuahkan hasil apa pun.

"Kita makan dulu _yuk_ , Shin-chan! Aku lapar!" Takao tak mampu lagi meredam aksi demo di perutnya yang menuntut asupan makanan. Suasana hatinya yang memburuk lantaran dibentak sana-sini, memberi efek bagai kartu domino pada otak dan saluran pencernaannya.

Beruntung Takao tak menjadi sasaran pelecehan oleh para _host_ yang mulai berang karena kalah ganteng dengannya. Ada gunanya juga ia mengajak Midorima yang bisa dijadikan perisai dadakan seandainya situasi berubah tak kondusif.

Midorima celingak-celinguk sesaat – mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Kawasan Kabukichou sangat ramai malam itu. Entah karena malam minggu, atau memang setiap harinya seperti ini.

Jejeran hotel dan klub-klub malam mendominasi sisi kiri dan kanan jalan utama tempat mereka berada. Lampu-lampu _neon_ beraneka warna dari papan reklame menambah gemerlap kawasan yang terkenal dengan hiburan malamnya.

Restoran dan café bertebaran di semua sisi, namun Midorima bisa memastikan bahwa tak satu pun dari tempat makan tersebut yang harga menunya cocok dengan uang saku murid SMU yang pas-pasan seperti dirinya dan Takao. "Mau makan dimana, _nanodayo_?"

Takao cuma _nyengir_ polos. Dia sangat paham pertanyaan Midorima yang terdengar sangsi akan kesesuaian harga menu dengan isi dompet mereka. Dimana mereka bisa makan kenyang tanpa harus merogoh kocek dalam-dalam?

Takao pun menggunakan jurus andalannya untuk mencari kedai makan murah-meriah-makan-sepuasnya yang mungkin tersembunyi di antara _berjubel-jubel_ rumah makan elit di jalanan utama Kabukichou.

"Ah! Di sana!" Takao tiba-tiba berbalik arah sambil berlari kecil menyusuri beberapa blok dan berhenti di sebuah kedai ramen sederhana yang letaknya agak menjorok ke dalam – terhimpit di antara dua bangunan bertingkat.

Ada sebuah lorong sempit – yang cukup dimasuki dua sampai tiga orang sekaligus – di antara kedai itu dengan _karaoke bar_ yang terletak di sebelah kanan. Kalau saja Takao tidak mengendus bau ramen ketika melewati gang itu, mungkin ia tak akan menyadari keberadaan kedai ramen tersebut.

Salah seorang pelayan kedai yang tengah membawakan pesanan ke meja di dekat pintu, menyapa Takao dan Midorima yang baru saja masuk. "Waaaah... Lumayan ramai yaa. Apa masih ada tempat untuk dua orang?" Takao bertanya pada gadis pelayan itu.

"Masih kok. Silakan ke sebelah sana," jawabnya sembari menunjuk ke arah kursi panjang di sudut ruangan yang berhadapan langsung dengan seorang pria gemuk paruh baya – yang mengenakan 'seragam' ala _chef_ – yang tampak sibuk mempersiapkan hidangan untuk para pelanggan.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Takao dan Midorima bergegas menuju meja mereka dan langsung memesan dua porsi ramen super jumbo dan _ocha_ dingin kepada sang koki.

Midorima pun tak sungkan menanyakan harga menu makanan dan minuman yang ia pesan sebelum sang koki menghidangkannya.

"Tenang saja, Nak. Kedai ramen ini melarang keras praktek _bottakuri_. Makanya selalu ramai," ujar sang koki yang memaklumi kekhawatiran Midorima. Praktek _bottakuri_ semakin marak belakangan ini, khususnya di kawasan hiburan malam seperti Kabukichou.

Salah satu alasan Midorima tak ingin makan di restoran atau café yang lebih mentereng adalah takut terjebak strategi bisnis semacam _bottakuri_ yang telah dilarang pemerintah Jepang sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau ramai terus seperti ini, mungkin suatu saat nanti Paman bisa membuka kedai ramen yang lebih besar yaa," sahut Takao seraya mengambil sumpit dan sendok _stainless steel_ dari tempat yang telah disediakan di atas meja.

"Haha… Belum terpikir _sih_. Harga sewa tempat di Kabukichou itu selangit. Bisa membayar uang sewa kavling sempit ini dan _mikajimeryou_ saja, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Midorima melahap ramennya tanpa banyak bicara, sementara Takao asyik mengobrol dengan sang koki dan beberapa pelanggan lainnya mengenai topik seputar dunia sepak bola yang sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di kehidupan pemuda berzodiak _Cancer_ tersebut.

Kendati demikian, Midorima diam-diam mengamati seorang pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam polos dengan kemeja biru terang seperti rambutnya Kuroko, Midorima hampir yakin kalau pria yang wajahnya mirip kapten tim basket Touou itu merupakan seorang pegawai kantoran.

Pria itu datang beberapa menit setelah Midorima dan Takao. Kemudian memesan makanan dan minuman yang persis sama dengan mereka.

Memang tak ada yang aneh, kecuali ia menghabiskan ramennya dengan cepat walau dengan gerakan yang tak terkesan terburu-buru dan menyebutkan kata air saat petugas kasir menanyakan menu yang telah dipesannya ketika pria itu hendak membayar.

Midorima sama sekali tak melihat segelas atau sebotol air di dekatnya atau di dekat pria itu. Sang koki maupun _waitress_ juga tak terlihat memberikan air pesanan pria itu. Lantas… Kenapa pria itu menyebutkan 'air'?

Midorima mengangkat bahu. Segera saja ia mengenyahkan hal aneh itu dari pikirannya. Tak ada untungnya memikirkan sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan urusannya. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menghabiskan makanannya dan kembali melanjutkan pencarian agar bisa pulang ke rumah secepatnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya… Takao dan Midorima kembali melanjutkan pencarian setelah kemarin malam berkeliaran di Kabukichou selama berjam-jam dan tak mendapatkan petunjuk apa pun perihal keberadaan Anjou Yukina.

Kedua sahabat karib itu pun berinisiatif untuk mencari di tempat makan dan klub-klub hiburan lainnya – seperti _karaoke bar_ dan sebagainya.

Takao masih terlihat sangat bersemangat dan optimis, walaupun Midorima meragukan kalau hasil pencarian mereka hari ini akan berbeda dari kemarin.

Matahari hampir terbenam di ufuk barat. Rona jingga menyeruak di cakrawala – namun distrik Kabukichou sudah terang benderang dengan kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu beraneka warna yang menghiasi hampir seluruh sudut _Sleepless Town_.

Meski hari sudah menjelang malam, udara masih terasa menyengat di pori-pori. Peluh tampak berlelehan dari kening sang _ace_ tim basket Shutoku dan rekannya.

Seharian berkeliling ke berbagai tempat di Kabukichou – yang sebagian besar buka selama dua puluh empat jam – sama lelahnya dengan menjalani latihan layaknya _romusha_ ala Miyaji Kiyoshi.

"Kita _ngadem_ dulu _yuk_ , Shin-chan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban temannya, Takao segera mengayunkan langkahnya menuju toko retail _24 hours_ di seberang jalan.

Pemuda itu sedikit berharap mereka bisa menemukan tempat kosong di dalam toko begitu ia menyadari kalau seluruh meja di _smoking_ _area_ sudah terisi.

" _Choco banana milkshake please_." Takao langsung memesan minuman begitu antrian di depan kasir telah kosong.

"Kau pesan apa, Shin-chan?" Beralih pada teman jangkungnya yang masih menatap berbagai pilihan menu yang terpampang di _neon box_. Tak sampai semenit, Midorima akhirnya memutuskan hanya memesan _ice coffee_.

"Whoa! Coba lihat ini… Si _megane shooter_ dan teman kecilnya. Apa yang merasuki kalian sampai _kepikiran_ datang ke Kabukichou?" Suara bernada meremehkan itu datang dari seorang pemuda berambut _lavender_ yang baru saja masuk bersama temannya yang memiliki tatapan _dead fish_.

Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kalau dia tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Hara yang dilontarkan dengan nada tak menyenangkan bagi telinganya.

Takao sebaliknya. Ia malah menyapa kedua murid SMU Kirisaki Daiichi tersebut dengan riang, tak ragu menyematkan _suffix_ senpai dan menanyakan kabar mereka.

Hara dan Furuhashi tampak santai menanggapi Takao, seperti teman dekat. Kecurigaan Midorima pun muncul seketika.

Sejak kapan Takao berteman akrab dengan murid-murid Kirisaki Daiichi? Ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya begini ; sejak kapan Takao berteman akrab dengan antek-anteknya Hanamiya?

.

.

.

 ** _to be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _Glosarium :_**

 **Bottakuri** adalah praktek penipuan dimana _customer_ membayar makanan/minuman/jasa tidak sesuai dengan daftar harga yang tertera. Biasanya terjadi di kawasan hiburan malam seperti Kabukichou.

 **Mikajimeryou** biasa disebut iuran keamanan (kalo disini semacem uang preman kali yaa. hehehe) Biasanya diatur oleh anggota gang/yakuza yang menguasai wilayah tertentu.

Yap! Segitu aja penjelasannya. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Eau de Cologne_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Berawal dari obrolan santai dengan Hara dan Furuhashi tentang parfum, Takao dan Midorima akhirnya berhasil mengungkap kebenaran isu peredaran _stimulant drugs_ di kalangan pelajar sekolah menengah serta keterkaitan teman mereka dalam kasus tersebut. Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, datar, gaje, abal, ngasal, OOC, plotless maybe, membosankan dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

Hara dan Furuhashi tampak santai menanggapi Takao, seperti teman dekat. Kecurigaan Midorima pun muncul seketika.

Sejak kapan Takao berteman akrab dengan murid-murid Kirisaki Daiichi? Ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya begini ; sejak kapan Takao berteman akrab dengan antek-anteknya Hanamiya? Ibarat kacang lupa kulitnya, Takao tidak mengindahkan Midorima sejak kedatangan Hara.

"Kau lihat pertarungan mereka di _lap-lap_ terakhir? Aku yakin Rossi akan menang. Dan yah… Dia berhasil menang kan?!"

Keduanya heboh membicarakan perhelatan MotoGP sambil berjalan ke arah meja kosong di dekat etalase majalah dan surat kabar. Furuhashi hanya mengekor di belakang – meninggalkan Midorima yang masih termangu di dekat meja kasir.

"Ngomong-ngomong… " Takao menyeruput _milkshake_ nya sejenak. "Apa yang Senpai lakukan di Kabukichou?" Mengarahkan pembicaraan ke jalan yang benar setelah beberapa menit _ngalor-ngidul_ ngobrol tentang ini dan itu demi melepas rindu.

Hara tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Takao. Pemuda itu membuat beberapa gelembung kecil dengan permen karetnya – mengunyahnya keras-keras untuk membuat kesal Midorima – kemudian _nyengir_ aneh yang tak seorang pun bisa menebak makna dibalik _cengiran_ tak wajarnya tersebut.

"Kami sedang menyelidiki sesuatu." Furuhashi yang menjawab pertanyaan Takao sebelum ia melayangkan pinggiran _hotdog deluxe_ dengan lumeran mayo dan saus tomat ke mulutnya.

"Menyelidiki apa?" Keingintahuan Takao muncul dalam sekejap begitu Furuhashi menyebutkan kata menyelidiki. Perkara apa pun yang tengah diselidiki kedua pelajar Kirisaki Daiichi di hadapannya, pastilah sesuatu yang menarik.

Takao tak pernah menyangsikan hal itu karena… Seandainya 'masalah' itu tidak menarik atau tidak menyenangkan, pastilah Kazuya Hara tak akan berada di sini sambil senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang kurang waras.

"Kau pernah mendengar desas-desus tentang peredaran _stimulant drugs_ di kalangan pelajar sekolah menengah?" Hara memelankan suaranya – setengah berbisik agar tidak ada orang lain yang menguping.

Wajah Takao berubah serius, begitu pula dengan Midorima. Topik yang akan dibicarakan Hara kedengarannya memang cukup serius – namun sang narasumber yang terlihat _cengengesan_ , malah membuat Midorima meragukan keabsahan perkataan Hara.

"Hal itu menjadi _trending topic_ _sih_. Tapi belum ada yang _kedapatan_ memiliki barang tersebut kan?! Polisi juga belum bertindak lebih jauh," timpal Takao. Ekspresinya masih belum berubah. Sementara itu, Midorima tampak bingung karena ia tak mengetahui kabar angin itu.

"Makanya jangan nonton acara ramalan saja, Shin-chan! Sekali-kali… Bergaul _dong_ di media sosial. Biar _gak_ ketinggalan berita. Hahaha," ledek Takao.

"Itu bukan berita, _nanodayo_. Itu gosip, dan berbeda denganmu… Aku tidak suka mendengar gosip." Midorima membela diri – bersikukuh pada pendiriannya yang tak suka dengan gosip, mendengarkan gosip apalagi menyebarkan gosip.

Hara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menandakan bahwa ia tak sependapat dengan Midorima.

"Tidak akan ada asap kalau tidak ada api. Gosip ini…" Hara menekankan suaranya pada kata gosip dan menatap lurus Midorima kendati kedua matanya tersembunyi di balik poni.

"Berawal dari SMU Keita. Pihak sekolah menemukan seperempat gram stimulan serbuk dalam tas seorang siswa tingkat akhir yang disembunyikan dalam botol parfum kecil," dia melanjutkan.

" _Hontou ni_? SMU Keita yang elit itu?" Takao hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tapi melihat keseriusan di wajah Furuhashi, rasanya mustahil kalau Hara berbohong dalam hal ini.

SMU Keita terkenal sebagai sekolah paling prestisius di Shinjuku. Biaya sekolah dan fasilitasnya hampir menyamai Rakuzan dengan _seabrek_ peraturan ketat dan pengawasan tingkat tinggi yang dilakukan pihak sekolah terhadap para muridnya di dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Kalau sekolah seperti SMU Keita saja bisa _kecolongan_ , apalagi Shutoku dan Kirisaki Daiichi.

"Tak banyak yang mengetahui kasus itu… Bahkan di kalangan pelajar SMU Keita sendiri. Kabarnya pihak sekolah membungkam berbagai pihak yang mengetahui kasus ini agar tidak terbongkar ke media dan aparat penegak hukum demi menjaga nama baik sekolah," papar Furuhashi.

"Lantas darimana kalian mengetahui kasus ini?" Kecurigaan Midorima belum surut, malah semakin berkembang setelah mendengar pemaparan Hara dan Furuhashi mengenai kabar burung yang bahkan tak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan kebenarannya.

Kalau yang mengatakannya adalah Kiyoshi atau Kuroko, barangkali Midorima masih bisa percaya. Lah ini? Sekelompok pelajar yang hobi bermain curang di setiap pertandningan dan jago _ngeles_ dari wasit. Siapa yang bakal percaya?

"Hohoho… Kami mengetahui banyak hal, Anak muda." Menyeringai sinis sembari bersedekap, Hara kembali mengingatkan Midorima tentang siapa seniornya di sini.

Midorima tak terima dipandang remeh oleh siapa pun, khususnya oleh Hara yang hobi menjegal lawan saat bertanding.

Ia sudah akan membalas perlakuan Hara – namun Takao _keburu_ menginterupsinya dengan memberondong pertanyaan kepada kedua sohib karib Hanamiya.

"Jadi… Apa alasan kalian ke Kabukichou? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan kasus tersebut? Mungkinkah stimulan itu juga beredar luas di tempat ini?"

"Murid yang ketahuan memiliki stimulan itu hanya mengaku bahwa ia mendapatkan barang ilegal tersebut dari internet. Tentu saja kami tak percaya hal itu. Akhirnya kami berhasil memaksa murid itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya," terang Furuhashi.

"Dia mengaku mendapatkannya dari seorang _host_ di Kabukichou. Tapi dia _gak_ tahu identitas _host_ tersebut dan tak pernah bertemu langsung. Maka dari itu, kami menelusuri Kabukichou untuk mencari informasi. Sekalian cuci mata juga. Hehehe." Hara menimpali dengan sedikit gurauan. Tak ingin menanggapi sesuatu dengan serius – sesuai sifatnya.

Takao menyedot _milkshake_ nya – menatap kosong ke arah meja – tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sebuah kejanggalan setiap kali mendengar kata _host_.

Anjou Yukina yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba, dikabarkan terlibat atau mungkin dijebak oleh seorang _host_. Dan kabar mengenai peredaran _stimulant drugs_ yang semula hanya isu belaka, sekarang hampir mendekati kebenaran dan lagi-lagi semuanya berhubungan dengan _host_.

Mungkinkah Anjou terjebak kasus peredaran _stimulant drugs_ bersama seorang _host_? Nalar cerdas Takao berusaha mengurai hipotesa dari serangkaian informasi yang didapatkannya – berusaha menarik kesimpulan yang masuk akal.

"Nah … Karena kalian sudah mengetahui hal ini, maka waspadalah mulai sekarang. Jangan sampai stimulan ini beredar di sekolah kalian. _Gak_ lucu kan kalau nama baik sekolah yang termasuk ke dalam jajaran _Three Kings_ , harus tercoreng karena kasus peredaran narkoba?!"

"Ucapanmu mengenai nama baik sekolah, tak sejalan dengan tindakan curang yang kau lakukan di lapangan. Jangan sok menasehati. Perbaiki dahulu tingkah laku kalian sebelum mengajari orang lain." Midorima berujar ketus.

Bola mata _obsidian_ Furuhashi sampai melebar beberapa saat mendengar ucapan Midorima yang _nyelekit_ bagai belati berlumur racun yang menancap persis di jantungnya.

Hara pun hampir tersedak permen karet dan seketika lidahnya terasa pahit – sepahit ucapan Midorima tentang dirinya.

" _Well_ …" Hara menggaruk batang hidungnya – masih _rada_ syok dengan omongan murid kelas satu yang blak-blakan terhadapnya. Belum ada yang berani berkata demikian padanya.

"Kami memang gak peduli dengan nama baik sih… Tapi ada sebagian orang yang sangat memperhatikan nama baik dan harga diri kan, yang mungkin saja masuk ke sekolah tertentu hanya karena reputasi sekolah itu sangat bagus." Nada bicara terdengar mencemooh, Kazuya Hara sudah pulih dari keterpurukan.

Midorima merasa tersindir lantaran ia memang memilih Shutoku karena reputasinya cukup bagus dalam akademis dan tentu saja – olahraga basket. Ia lalu menenggak es kopinya yang tinggal setengah hingga tak bersisa setetes pun.

" _Guys_ … _Udah deh_. Sangat konyol bukan?! Menggolongkan orang lain dan diri sendiri berdasarkan baik atau buruknya perilaku. Setiap orang punya sisi baik dan sisi buruk. Bedanya hanyalah sisi mana yang mereka pilih, _yarou_?" Takao berusaha mencairkan ketegangan.

Dia tak ingin membela siapa pun atau bersikap sebagai yang paling benar. Pemuda yang paling mungil di antara mereka berempat itu hanya ingin teman-temannya kembali pada topik yang sedang diperbincangkan.

Furuhashi tampak setuju dengan ucapan Takao. Pemuda bergaya rambut paling keren itu merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan tabung kecil – berwarna _indigo_ dengan tutup transparan yang memperlihatkan bentuk _spray_ , kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

" _Eau de Cologne_? Parfum? Jangan-jangan…" Furuhashi mengangguk, menguatkan dugaan Takao.

"Stimulan itu disusupkan ke dalam botol parfum ini untuk menghindarkan kecurigaan. Komposisi dan nama pabriknya hanya rekayasa. Tentu saja parfum ini pun tidak terdaftar di departemen pengawasan obat-obatan dan departemen perdagangan. Jika kalian pernah melihat botol seperti ini, tolong kabari kami secepatnya." Gaya penuturan Furuhashi layaknya seorang anggota tim penyidik kepolisian.

Takao mengambil parfum tersebut dan menyemprotkannya ke punggung tangannya – berusaha mengendus aromanya yang mungkin saja pernah mampir di indra penciuman yang merupakan aset kebanggaan Takao selain _hawk-eye vision_ nya.

"Rasanya baunya tak asing yaa. Kau pernah menciumnya, Shin-chan?" Takao menyodorkan tangannya ke hidung mancung Midorima.

"Baunya aneh, _nanodayo_! Jangan arahkan ke hidungku!" Berbeda dengan Takao, Midorima paling _gak_ tahan dengan sesuatu atau seseorang yang aromanya sangat menyengat. Apalagi kalau baunya tak sedap, malah bikin mual dan ingin muntah.

Takao mengendusnya lagi beberapa kali. Ia yakin bau parfum tak asing baginya, tapi ia lupa dimana tepatnya ia mencium aroma parfum itu. Pemuda itu lalu membuka tutupnya – hingga beberapa tetes parfum tumpah ke atas meja.

"Apa stimulannya dimasukkan ke dalam plastik?" tanya pemuda itu pada Furuhashi yang langsung dibalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Mereka menyelundupkan serbuk _kokain_ di dalam sini," Takao berspekulasi. Samar-samar ia mencium aroma lain dari botol parfum tersebut.

"Belum dapat dipastikan. Murid itu juga tidak tahu jenis stimulan apa yang ada didalamnya. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa efeknya akan lebih cepat dengan cara menghirupnya," jelas Furuhashi.

"Kalau memang berita tentang stimulan itu benar, bagaimana kalian bisa tahu semua detail kasus ini? Menginterogasi terdakwa, bahkan membawa barang bukti? Apa jangan-jangan kalian juga terlibat? Dalam hal ini berarti kalian adalah… Pengedar," ujaran bernada skeptis makin sering terlontar dari mulut Midorima.

Takao menarik bibir – merasa _uneasy_ saat Midorima dan Furuhashi saling bertatapan dalam diam. Takao bisa membaca mimik muka sahabatnya yang nyaris kehilangan kesabaran – dan masih sulit percaya dengan semua cerita Hara dan Furuhashi.

Furuhashi masih bertahan dengan topeng _stoic_ yang selalu dikenakannya kapan pun dan dimana pun. Sementara Hara… Sulit mengetahui perasaan seseorang jika kau tidak bisa melihat matanya kan?!

Takao sudah mengetahui sepak terjang Hanamiya _and the gang_ di lingkungan Kirisaki Daiichi maupun di luar sekolah. Takao sih gak pernah ikutan – tapi sering diajak, makanya ia jadi akrab dengan Hanamiya dan kawan-kawan.

Mereka memang bukan tipikal remaja yang hobi _seradak-seruduk gak_ jelas dengan _mukulin_ orang atau semacamnya.

Dalam pertandingan basket _sih_ pengecualian. Takao mengamini pendapat Kasamatsu kalau teknik curang dan kasar Hanamiya sesungguhnya teknik yang membutuhkan strategi jitu dan hasil dari latihan ketat, bukan cuma asal _jegal_.

Andai ia bisa menjelaskannya pada Midorima. Tapi rasanya sulit. Apalagi Midorima selalu curiga _bawaannya_. Butuh kerja keras dan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk menumbuhkan kepercayaan Midorima pada Takao dan juga pada seluruh anggota tim basket Shutoku. Apalagi pada timnya Hanamiya.

"Kalau kami terlibat kasus ini… Mana mungkin kami menceritakannya padamu, Baka." Hara meniru gaya bicara Hanamiya.

Tak ada ruginya bagi Hara dan Furuhashi menceritakan kasus tersebut kepada Takao dan Midorima. Mungkin mereka memang tak mempercayai Midorima, tapi Takao bisa menjamin pemuda itu tak akan angkat bicara soal kasus ini kepada orang-orang yang tak berkepentingan.

 _Lagian_ … Takao akan memberitahu mereka seandainya anak itu memperoleh informasi mengenai kasus _stimulant drugs_. _Just like_ Hanamiya… Hara dan Furuhashi pun menaruh kepercayaan khusus pada Takao.

Mungkin tak banyak orang tahu hubungan apa yang terjalin antara Takao dan Hanamiya. Midorima saja tidak tahu. Hara dan Furuhashi juga tak tahu persisnya bagaimana. Namun dilihat dari sikap saling _respect_ yang diperlihatkan keduanya, dapat disimpulkan bahwa hubungan itu berawal dari sebuah kepercayaan.

" _By the way_ … Sedang apa kalian di Kabukichou?" Furuhashi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Menurutnya ketegangan antara Hara dan Midorima tak perlu sampai berlarut-larut. Dia pun tak berminat meyakinkan Midorima. Kalau memang Midorima tak percaya dengan penuturannya, itu bukan urusannya. Semuanya hanya tentang kepercayaan.

"Oh iya! Aku sampai lupa!" Takao mengeluarkan selembar foto dari balik jaketnya. "Apa kalian pernah melihat gadis ini di sekitar sini?" Menunjukkan foto Anjou Yukina pada Hara dan Furuhashi.

"Namanya Anjou Yukina. Dia teman sekelas kami. Sudah hampir dua minggu menghilang dan kabarnya ia terlibat dengan seorang _host_. Makanya kami datang ke sini," tutur Takao dengan nada sedikit berharap – hampir putus asa lantaran belum menemukan titik terang perihal keberadaan Anjou.

"Coba kulihat!" Hara meraih foto Anjou, mendekatkan lembaran foto _close-up_ setengah badan itu ke matanya yang tersembunyi. Furuhashi juga mengamati foto tersebut dengan ekspresi datar yang mengindikasikan kalau ia tak pernah melihat Anjou.

"Ah! Rasanya aku pernah lihat gadis ini!" Hara menjentikkan jarinya ke permukaan lembaran foto – berusaha memusatkan ingatannya, hingga kemudian ia berseru senang ketika matanya berhasil menangkap gurat kemerahan tipis di leher Anjou yang samar-samar terlihat di foto.

"Tuh kan _bener_! Aku pernah melihat gadis ini! Aku ingat kalau di lehernya ada tanda merah seperti urat darah… Aku _gak_ memperhatikan wajahnya _sih_. Hanya melihat garis merah di lehernya saat bertabrakan dengannya. Tapi aku yakin sekali kalau bentuknya seperti ini. Mataku tak mungkin salah," katanya dengan yakin seraya menunjuk guratan merah di leher Anjou.

"Kukira Hara-senpai hanya tertarik dengan kaki yang indah. Ternyata Senpai juga memiliki minat khusus pada leher yaa."

"Aku ini penggemar seluruh bagian tubuh wanita, Takao. Hahaha." Hara mendeklarasikan kemesuman dirinya dengan bangga.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku paling suka bagian itu. Itu loh… Bagian tubuh yang diasuransikan J-Lo karena menurutnya sangat seksi. Yah, memang seksi. Andai saja aku bisa…"

"EHEEEM!" Midorima berdeham keras – mencoba menghentikan Hara yang mulai berbicara melenceng dari jalan yang lurus, sebelum mencemari pikiran Takao dengan hal-hal mesum.

"Kita sedang menjalankan misi, Kazuya. Seriuslah sedikit," Furuhashi agak meninggikan nada suaranya – kali ini berpihak pada Midorima untuk menghentikan Hara.

Hara cuma merengut seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diomeli ibunya. Furuhashi selalu mengambil tindakan tegas bila Hara atau teman-temannya yang lain mulai membicarakan hal-hal mesum.

Biasanya mereka tak pernah melakukannya secara terang-terangan di depan Hanamiya. Sama seperti dirinya… Hanamiya juga tak suka dengan hal-hal berbau pornografi semacam itu.

"Aku tidak memperhatikan wajahnya. Tapi kalau Hara yakin bahwa gadis yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya adalah gadis di foto ini… Maka kalian bisa mulai mencarinya di sebuah kedai ramen kecil di ujung jalan utama," kata Furuhashi.

"Mungkin kalian akan sulit menemukannya karena letak kedai itu agak tersembunyi ke dalam. Tapi aku yakin letaknya tepat di sebelah _karaoke bar_ Junkie." Furuhashi memaparkan informasi yang menurutnya akan berguna bagi kedua pelajar SMU Shutoku tersebut.

"Kedai ramen yaa… _Karaoke bar_ Junkie… Jangan-jangan…"

"Itu tempat kita makan ramen kemarin malam, _nanodayo_. Aku ingat nama bar di sebelah lorong masuk menuju kedai ramen itu. Bar Junkie."

"Kau benar, Shin-chan! Ngomong-ngomong soal ramen, akhirnya aku ingat dimana aroma parfum ini tercium! Di kedai ramen itu! Aku yakin! Baunya kan aneh. Aku tak mungkin keliru dalam membaui sesuatu," ujar Takao dengan penuh percaya diri.

Meski samar-samar, aroma parfum itu tercium ketika sang _waitress_ hilir mudik di dekatnya. Kedai ramen itu tidak begitu besar – namun sangat ramai – dan hanya mempekerjakan seorang _waitress_ untuk melayani pelanggan yang datang.

 _Waitress_ itu pun usianya masih cukup muda. Sesimpel-simpelnya seorang gadis, pastinya ia mempunyai selera yang bagus soal wewangian. Begitulah pemikiran Takao. Tak mungkin seorang wanita muda memakai parfum yang baunya aneh dan seperti dicampur asal-asalan.

Midorima tak menanggapi sahabatnya yang tampak begitu gembira karena berhasil menemukan petunjuk tentang Anjou. Dia malah memutar-mutar botol parfum tersebut – sesekali mengendus baunya dan membuka tutupnya.

Pikirannya sedikit terusik sejak membaca tulisan _Eau de Cologne_. Seakan ada hal kecil yang terlewat. " _Eau_ dalam bahasa Perancis artinya air kan?!" Tak jelas ia bertanya pada siapa, namun tatapan Midorima memandang ketiga pemuda di hadapannya satu persatu.

Pop! Permen karet Hara meletup setelah anak itu berhasil membuat gelembung yang cukup besar. Memelintir sisa-sisa permen lengket yang melekat di pipinya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam mulut. Ugh! Menjijikan! Tapi yang bersangkutan cuek saja.

"Ho oh." Hara mengiyakan pertanyaan Midorima.

"Sepertinya kau mengetahui sesuatu." Furuhashi menatap Midorima dengan pandangan menyelidik. Jelas Midorima mengetahui sesuatu. Pemuda itu tak akan bisa mengelak dari tatapan _dead fish_ milik Furuhashi yang mampu melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah walau hanya sedetik.

Memang _sih_ kemampuan mata mereka tak sehebat _Emperor Eye_ milik Akashi atau _Hawk Eye_ nya Takao, namun Hara dan Furuhashi sangat mengandalkan kekuatan visual mereka yang jarang dimiliki orang lain, meskipun kemampuan itu sama sekali tak berguna dalam pertandingan basket.

"Ada yang aneh saat aku makan di kedai itu." Midorima memulai penuturannya.

"Seorang pria yang duduk di sebelahku menyebutkan 'air' saat kasir menanyakan menu yang telah ia pesan. Padahal dia hanya memesan ramen dan _ocha_ , seperti kami. Aku yakin tidak ada botol air mineral atau segelas air putih di meja pria itu," imbuhnya.

Takao, Hara dan Furuhashi saling bertukar pandang – menelaah informasi yang baru saja dibeberkan Midorima dalam otak mereka. Pencarian dan penyelidikan yang dilakukan para pelajar SMU tersebut sepertinya akan menemui titik terang.

Furuhashi tampak mengeluarkan sebuah _note_ kecil dan menuliskan sesuatu. Dalam hal investigasi dan interogasi, kemampuan Furuhashi tak bisa dipandang remeh. Hara bahkan mengakui hal tersebut.

Melirik sedikit ke halaman _note_ yang mulai penuh dengan berbagai tulisan yang letaknya tak teratur, Hara bisa melihat beberapa kata baru di sana – seperti kata _Eau_ dengan tanda panah tertuju pada kata air, serta kedai ramen dan _waitress_.

"Maka kesimpulannya hanya satu," cetus Hara sambil menyeringai lebar. "Mereka mungkin menjual _stimulant drugs_ itu di kedai ramen tersebut." Hara mengutarakan pendapatnya – masih dengan sikap kekanak-kanakkannya.

Takao menjejerkan botol parfum dengan foto Anjou Haruna. Tangannya sibuk mengubah letak kedua benda tersebut di atas meja, tapi pemuda itu tengah memeras otak mencari keterkaitan antara Anjou dan parfum itu.

Bahkan Takao sampai meminta selembar kertas _note_ kosong dan meminjam pulpen pada Furuhashi demi menyusun skema analisa versi Takao Kazunari. Kata terakhir yang ditulis Takao dalam diagramnya adalah… _Host_ – yang diberikan tanda tanya besar.

"Dengan menyebutkan kata 'air' pada pegawai kedai sesuai dengan tulisan yang tertera di botol parfum tersebut. _Eau de Cologne_ ," tandas Midorima lalu meletakkan kembali botol itu di meja. Kini Midorima mulai mempercayai cerita Hara dan Furuhashi mengenai _stimulant drugs_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuktikannya?" Takao mengusulkan.

.

.

.

 ** _to be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** _Kokain_ bisa menyebabkan kesiagaan penuh dan kegembiraan (euphoria) luar biasa serta menambah tenaga walau hanya bertahan selama tiga puluh menit. Makanya disebut sebagai _stimulant drug_ karena dapat menstimulasi kinerja otak dan syaraf.

Tetep aja gak boleh disalahgunakan pemakaiannya yaa minna-san. Harus sesuai pengawasan dokter karena bisa berujung pada kematian kalau sembarangan memakainya. Jadi jangan coba-coba yaa :)

Keliatan banget KiriDai-centric yaa. Hehehe. Mengo-mengo *ngomong ala Hara* Kesayangan sih soalnya :D Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
